Noah And Noire's children
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Noah and Noire are expecting twins, and nothing could be better, until a certain black lion arrives to ruin their fun, will the light and dark couple's baby be born safely? OCs are by me, CyotheLion, ScottishArtGuy, etc


It cuts to Cyo's cousin, Noire, standing in front of a mirror, and she was noticing that her stomach had swollen to the size of a pumpkin. It's been a few months since she and her boyfriend, Noah the White Lion got married, and now they were expecting twins. There were some side effects to the pregnancy, such as mood swings, annd an increase in appetite.

"I can barely see my feet." Noire murmured, poking her pregnant tummy

"Looks like you've got love in your tummy for Noah, Cuz." said Cyo with a small smile

"Noah, do you still find me beautiful?" said Noire

"Of course I do, sweetie." said Noah with a reassuring smile to his wife

"Well...my breasts hurt..." Noire began "And my mood swings made me yell at Rutna and make her cry. My appetite is as big as a Saiyan's, I cried during a funny part in _Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie_, and I laughed during the death of Asuna Sarutobi in _Naruto Shippuden_. I sometimes feel like I'm fat and disgusting..."

"Noire, sweetie, relax." said Noah, hugging his wife "You're not fat, and you aren't disgusting, either. You're pregnant with our little ones, and there's _no _ugliness in that, that's just the hormones talkin'. I will _always _be by your side. I promise."

"Thanks, Noah." said Noire, until she felt a kick "Ohh! One of them just kicked!"

"Looks like they want to see the world." said Noah

Suddenly, they heard a knocking on the door, and they turned to see Noah's bully, Yomi.

"Oh crap! It's Yomi!" said Cyo "What're we gonna do?!"

"I dunno, I-!" said Noire, until she felt a sharp pain as something went 'Pop!' in her stomach, and fluids started to dribble from her crotch area

"Oh no..." Noire whimpered "I think...I think my water just broke..."

"Oh, man! Noire's in labor!" said Cyo "Noah, get Noire to the hospital, pronto!"

"You got it, Cy!" said Noah as he and Noire got in their car and drove off to the hospital

At the hospital, Noire was dressed in maternity attire. Noah held Noire's hand in both of his hands

"C'mon, Noire! Breathe!" said Noah

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! I CAN FEEL THE HEAD COMING OUT!" Noire howled

"I see the head." said Doctor Quack

"Okay, Noire. On three. One...two...three...PUSH!" said Noah as Noire grunted and pushed a few times, her eyes watering, until she heard a wailing noise

"Okay, here's the girl." said Doctor Quack as he cut the umbilical chord and handed the first baby to Noire.

Noire then felt the next head appear

"Okay, Noire." said Noah "One. Two. Three. PUSH!"

With that, Noire pushed and grunted as her eyes watered. She heard another wailing sound as the doctor cut the umbilical chord

"And here's the boy." said the doctor.

Noire opened her eyes, and looked to see two baby Mobian albino lions with small strands of hair on their heads and tiny tail-tips

"Mommy's little prince and princess..." Noire murmured

"They're so tiny." said Noah, crying happy tears "So tiny and cute."

"Waaaaaah!" wailed the babies, until Noire hugged them

"It's okay, sweetie-pies! Don't cry! Mommy's gotcha. Mommy's here." said Noire

"Ehhh...?" murmured one of the babies, opening his eyes, revealing them to be blue, like Noah's

"They've got my eyes!" said Noah

"Hey, guys." said Cyo, who had arrived with Bonnie and a five-year old Ewan

"Hiya, Cy." said Noah "Wanna say hi to our little miracles?"

"Hi, you two." said Cyo "I'm Cyo, your first cousin twice removed, but, you can call me Uncle Cyo."

"Unca...Cyohhh." murmured one of the babies

"And I'm your Auntie Bonnie." said Bonnie

"Aun-aun." murmured the girl

"Ever thought about what'cha gonna name 'em?" said Cyo

"I think the girl should be named Howlite, and the boy should be named Noah Junior." said Noah with a small smile.

"Daddy, are those my cousins twice removed?" said Ewan

"Yep." said Cyo "Say hi to Noah Junior and Howlite."

"Hi, N.J and Howlite." said Ewan with a small smile

"Ewaah." murmured Howlite as she reached out and poked the little hedgelion's nose.

"M...ma...Mama!" said Noah Jr

"Awwww, Noah, he said his first words!" said Noire

"That's my boy." said Noah "Can you say 'Daddy'?"

"Da...da...da...Dada!" said Noah Jr

"Awww." said Noah

"Mama! Dada!" said Howlite. Suddenly, Kira walked in

"Looks like a good time to meet my new grandkids." said Kira with a smile as she looked at the twins "Hi, you little cuties. I'm your Grandma."

Howlite started gurgling happily, as did Noah Jr

"Awwww." said Kira, as she spoke in a cutesy voice "Who're the cute little lightbulbs?"

With that, Kira poked Howlite's little tummy

"Boop." said Kira, as Howlite giggled

"Our little Howlite and N.J." said Noah

"Mhm." said Noire "Mommy's little prince and princess."

The End

OCs are by me, CyotheLion, ScottishArtGuy, and more


End file.
